Team Uberslugcake
Team Uberslugcake was a group created by Uberslugcake with the goal of repairing spawn. They recruited new players to help them in exchange for food. They also used the motto "DEDICATION MOTIVATION ACCELERATION." During the April backdoor, all of the team's bases were found and destroyed, causing the members to rage quit. Uberslugcake has been meming on the reddit, so the team could still be around. Information From Uberslugcake himself This was taken from www.jamesrustles.com and was posted by Uberslugcake. THE BEGINNING I UBERLUGCAKE JOINED THE SERVER IN THE LATE 2013S AND TREKKED AROUND SPAWN GATHERING FOLLOWERS. I WAS FILLED WITH CONTEMPTMENT AS I OBSERVED THE LANDSCAPE AROUND ME. "HOW COULD ANYONE LET THE SPAWN FALL INTO SUCH DISREPAIR" I THOUGHT TO MYSELF. I SHOOK MY HEAD AND SHOOK MY HEAD UNTIL IT WOULD NOT SHAKE ANY LONGER AND I REALIZED I HAD TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS. I ESCAPED SPAWN THAT VERY LIFE WITHOUT DYING IN THE TURMOIL OF SPAWN AGAIN. I ESCAPED AND CREATED THE FIRST UBER BASE™. AT THIS BASE I ESTABLISHED THE MANTRA DEDICATION MOTIVATION ACCELERATION AS WELL AS RECRUITING TEAM UBERSLUGCAKE™ MEMBERS. AS THE GROUP GREW MY TRUST OF THE NEW RECRUITS GREW AS WELL WE WERE A FORMIDABLE CREW AND COULD NOT BE STOPPED. I RECRUITED ONLY NEWFAGS AS THEY HAD THE SAME GOALS AS I, TO RETURN SPAWN TO ITS PAST GLORY. I HAD HEARD OF WHEN THE SERVER FIRST BEGAN AND ALL OF 2B2T LIVED AT SPAWN TOGETHER IN ONE BIG PEACEFUL COMMUNITY AND I WANTED IT TO RETURN TO ITS GLORY DAYS. I SENT MY RECRUITS OFF TO ESTABLISH UBER BASES™ OF THEIR OWN. THE EXPANSION I UBERSLUGCAKE GATHERED MY THINGS FROM THE ORIGINAL UBER BASE™ AND HEADED INTO THE NETHER HIGHWAY TO ESTABLISH THE MOST PERMANENT OF UBER BASES™. I KNEW THAT I HAD TO ESTABLISH A STRONG STABLE BASE OUT IN THE HIGH COORD REGION SO THE TEAM WOULD HAVE SOME KIND OF FOOTING TO REBUILD SPAWN. WHILE MY MEN GATHERED RESOURCES AT THE UBER BASES™ NEAR SPAWN PREPARING FOR THE REBUILD THAT WAS SO FAR AT THIS POINT I VENTURED FAR INTO THE HEART OF 2B2T NOT KNOWING WHAT TO EXPECT. IN THIS PERIOD THERE WAS ANY WHERE FROM 10-15 NEWFAG RECRUITS OUT BUILDING BASES. THE SETTLING I UBERSLUGCAKE FINALLY HAD ARRIVED AT THE COORDS THAT I FELT WERE APPROPRIATE TO SET UP THE OFFICIAL UBER BASE™. THIS BASE WOULD BE THE MAIN HUB OF ALL UBER BASES™ ON 2B2T AND WHERE ALL OF THE POWER WOULD BE HELD I HAD TO BUILD IT WITH MEANING AND WITH PRIDE. ALL OF MY RECRUITS WERE FILLED WITH DEDICATION MOTIVATION ACCELERATION AS WE PREPARED FOR THE REBUILD SHOUTING OUT TO THE WORLD "DEDICATION MOTIVATION ACCELERATION" THERE WOULD BE THOSE WHO DEFIED US BUT WE KNEW WE WOULD PREVAIL. NO OLDFAGS ON THE SERVER WOULD BELIEVE WHAT WE HAD ACCOMPLISHED AT THE TIME BUT THAT DIDN'T MATTER TO US NO WE HAD EACH OTHER AND KNEW WE WOULD PREVAIL. THE REBUILD I UBERSLUGCAKE AND MY RECRUITS HAD EVERYTHING READY WE WERE GOING TO REBUILD SPAWN AND ALL WE NEEDED WAS DEDICATION MOTIVATION ACCELERATION. WE WERE ON OUR WAY TO SPAWN WITH ALL OF OUR RESOURCES AND WE REBUILT FOR MONTHS AND MONTHS BUILDING MELLON FARMS AND DESTROYING LAVA CASTS. NOTHING COULD STOP US WE WERE THE PERFECT TEAM™. WE REBUILT SPAWN AS BEST WE COULD FOR AS LONG AS WE COULD BUT LITTLE DID WE KNOW THAT OUR REBUILD WAS ABOUT TO END A LOT SOONER THAN WE HAD HOPED. THE END I UBERSLUGCAKE BECAME INCREASINGLY WORRIED APPROACHING APRIL 2016 THINGS DID NOT ADD UP ON THE SERVER ANYMORE. IT SEEMED THE SPIRIT OF HAUSEMASTER AS WE KNEW HIM AT LEFT COMPLETELY. I BEGAN CONSULTING WITH THE OLDFAG I KNEW ON THE SERVER AND HAD DISCOVERED A HORRIBLE SECRET THE SERVER HAD BEEN BACKDOORED HARD. I KNEW I HAD TO DO SOMETHING TO STOP THIS IT WAS THE TEAM UBERSLUGCAKE™ WAY BUT BEFORE I KNEW IT ALL OF OUR BASES HAD BEEN DESTROYED AND WERE NO MORE. THE BACKDOOR CREW™ HAD FOUND ALL OF OUR COORDS THROUGH THE EXPLOITS AND DESTROYED THEM IN OUR SLEEP. WE HAD NO WHERE ELSE TO TURN SO WE HAD TO LEAVE 2B2T FOREVER AND HOPE THAT ONE DAY SOMEONE WOULD DEFEAT THE BACKDOOR CREW™ SO WE COULD RETURN TO OUR BELOVED HOME IN PEACE ONE DAY. Uber Bases Uber Bases were spawn bases made by Team Uberslugcake in order to make progress on their attempt to fix spawn . Many, if not all bases, were griefed due to their closeness to spawn. Category:Factions Category:Disbanded Category:Groups Category:Disbanded Groups